User blog:BeastMan14/Season Finale! Time for a laugh: The Blood Gulch Squads vs Nazi Zombie Teams!
We've had ourselves a hell of a season, folks! Now its time to send it off with a bang, as two groups from hilarious side stories to serious games do battle! The Blood Gulch Squads!, A dysfunctional group of soldiers brought together from mutual dislike to defeat a greater threat! VS The Nazi Zombie Teams!, Groups of people who fight hordes of the undead that appeared for unknown reasons! 'Introduction' 'Blood Gulch Squads' Bio: The Blood Gulch Squads are of soldiers deemed "unsatisfactory" by the UNSC and are used extensively as training for Freelancers. Initially uncaring of their situation, the teams adventures become more and more dangerous as they do things such as defeat a Rouge AI named O'Malley, finish off the rouge freelancer Maine, and discover the shocking reality of Church's existence. He is revealed to be an AI by the name of Epsilon responsible for storing the memories of The Director of Project Freelancers crimes against an AI known as Alpha. The team plays a crucial role in the downfall of the program and are last seen in their new bases as Church (in Epsilon form) and Agent Carolina (A freelancer working for the Government) leave to continue hunting rouge freelancers and their tech. 'Nazi Zombie Teams' Bio: While they all served different purposes prior to the zombie outbreak caused by Richtofen, the nazi zombies squads were formed by the outbreak at different times. The original, consisting of Tank Dempsey, Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinsky, and Takeo Masaki, were formed by Nazi doctor Richtofens attempt to make Supersoldiers. When that failed, he wiped their minds, just as his zombie outbreak rolled in. Fighting for their lives, the group eventually was teleported into the 60's, where the second incarnation of the group, consisting of president John F Kennedy, Former Vice President Richard Nixon, Former Secretary of Defense Robert McNamara, and Cuban leader Fidel Castro, were desperately defending themselves in a zombie-infested Pentagon. It is unknown what happened to the second group when Richtofen ceased control of the zombie horde in Moon, and the planet was subsequently nuked in an attempt to stop him. 'Weapons' 'Blood Gulch Squads' Melee: Hand-to-hand combat, energy sword, and wrench. Close-Range: M6G Personal Defense System, a pistol that has 8 rounds per clip, a range of 50 meters, and a semi-auto fire rate, and the M90 Assault Shotgun, a shotgun that has 12 shells per clip, a range of 100 meters, and a pump-action fire rate. Mid-Range: MA5B Assault Rifle, which has 60 rounds per clip, a range of 300 meters, and a full-auto fire rate, and the BR-55 assault rifle, which has 36 rounds per clip, a range of 950 meters, and an automatic fire rate. Long-Range: SR-99 Sniper Rifle, which has 4 rounds per clip, a range of 2300 meters, and a semi-auto fire rate. Special Weapon: Warthog-mounted Chaingun. Mounted on the back of the Reds beloved Warthog, the Chaingun has unlimited ammo, an unknown range, and a full-auto fire rate. Explosive: Frag and Plasama Grenades. The frag grenade has a blast radius of 16 feet and a detonation time of 5 or 6 seconds, while the plasma grenade has a blast radius of 13 feet, and a detonation time of 10 seconds, alongside being able to stick to targets. 'Nazi Zombie Teams' Melee: Bowie Knives, and Rifle Butts. Close-Range: Colt M1911, a pistol that has 6 rounds (rifle grenades) per clip, a range of 50 meters, and a semi-auto fire rate, and the M1897 Trench Gun, a shotgun that has 10 rounds per clip, a range of 20 meters, and a pump-action fire rate. Mid-Range: STG-44, an assault rifle with 60 rounds per clip, a range of 300 meters, and an automatic fire rate, and the Commando rifle, which has 40 rounds per clip, a range of 550 meters, and an automatic fire rate. Long-Range: Kar98K, a bolt-action rifle with 8 rounds per clip, a range of 2200 meters, and a bolt-action fire rate. Special: Wunderwaffe DG-2, a highly experimental lighting gun that fires 6 rounds per clip, 30 shots overall, a range of 300 meters, and an automatic fire rate. Explosive: Monkey Bomb, a cymbal clanging explosive monkey built to draw attention to it, then detonate. 'X-Factors' Blood Gulch Squads vs Nazi Zombie Teams 90 Combat Experience 80 While the Nazi Zombie Teams have faced deadly foes, they were still just fighting brainless, uncoordinated zombies, with one or two exceptions. The Blood Gulch Squads have faced UNSC troops, Sanghelli, remnants of the Insurrection, and rouge Freelancers, who are all living, breathing, thinking, and ruthless foes. 75 Brutality 100 The Blood Gulch squads are deadly, but very few of them truly bring killer instinct to any fight. They're lazy, dumb, and childish, not true killers. The Nazi Zombies are willing to whatever it takes to survive, and this was even before the zombies arrived. 80 Teamwork 75 Neither the Blood Gulch squads or the Nazi Zombies team have any incredible teamwork. They bicker, infight, and only work together due to their circumstance. The Blood Gulch squad wins only due to the fact that they were eventually able to rally themselves after years of knowing each other, and the leader of the Reds, Sarge, believing that no one should defeat the Blues except his team. 'Notes' Voting ends May 4th. All of the Nazi Zombie Squads weapons are pack-a-punched. The Blood Gulch Squads will consist of Tex, Church, Caboose, Tucker, Sarge, Griff, Simmons, and Lopez. It will be, of course, set in Blood Gulch. Category:Blog posts